ssbccfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve
Steve is the default character from the popular game Minecraft. Special Entrance: The Bed: Steve is sitting on a bed, but then hops off it. B: Crafting Table: Steve puts down a Crafting Table. Press B again and you can craft one of these things and use it as a weapon: *Wooden Hoe (2%) *Wooden Shovel (5%) *Wooden Pickaxe (7%) *Wooden Axe (10%) *Wooden Sword (13%) Crafting Tables can be destroyed by opponents with strong smash attacks, or Anti-Trap Trollords. Side B: Minecart: Steve hops in a minecart and rides straight foward with it. Steve will keep going until he hits something, so don't fall of cliffs. Up B: TNT Launcher: Steve builds a TNT Launcher and sends himself flying straight upwards.When other opponents use it, they don't get damaged. Down B: Spawn Egg: Steve pulls out a spawn egg and spawns a mob with it. Possible mobs include: *Dirt: Sits around and does absoloutley nothing. *Bunny: Wanders around, and hops on opponents. *Bat: Targets opponents, grabs onto them, and leeches their health. Can be shaken off by spamming attacks. *Squid: Sits on the ground and does nothing. When touched, the squid will grab onto opponents heads, reversing thier controls. *Silverfish: Slithers around and attacks people. *Endermite: A slightly stronger and faster version of silverfish. *Snowman: Wanders around and throws snowballs at opponents. Leaves trails of snow, which can slow down anyone, including Steve. *Pig: Runs around and leaves a trail of mud behind it, which slows players down more than the Snowman's snow does. *Cow: Walks around and leaves puddles of milk, which act as slip traps. *Mooshroom: Leaves mushrooms on the ground, which can posion players. Will ocasionally spawn a giannt mushroom, which will posion all opponents on stage regardless of where they are. *Chicken: Throws eggs at opponents, which has a 1/5 chance of spawning a Baby Chicken, which attacks like the Endermite does. *Horse: Runs to opponents and rapidly kicks them. *Villager: Throws emeralds rapidly at opponents, and rarley will throw an emerald block at them. *Wolf: Will leap onto opponents. *Ocelot: Will sit in place and meow, which will give opponents the Awww effect. *Zombie: Will bite opponents, which will make them slower and less powerful. Sometimes spawns as a zombie villager. *Creeper: Will walk to opponents and blow up. *Charged Creeper: Stronger version of Creeper. *Skeleton: Stands in place and shoots opponents. *Zombie Pigman: Attacks people with it's gold sword. *Wither Skeleton: Stronger version of Zombie Pigman, but has less health. *Spider: Can climb up walls and attack opponents. *Cave Spider: Bites opponents, which leeches thier health and gives it to Steve. *Guardian: Stays in place and fires lasers at opponents. *Elder Guardian: Does same as Guardian, but with larger laser beams. *Slime: Crushes opponents by jumping on them. *Magma Cube: Does same thing as Slime, but does burn damage. *Iron Golem: Throws opponents into the air. *Enderman: Will teleport around the stage and pick up opponents. *Blaze: Flies around and shoots fireballs. *Witch: Throws harmful potions around. *Ghast: Flies around and shoots explosive fireballs. *Giant: Walks around slowly and does incredibly strong attacks. However, it also attacks Steve, so it's balanced. *Wither: Flies around and shoots explosive Wither Heads, which do massive damage. Like Giant, it also attacks Steve, making it balanced. *Ender Dragon: Swoops across the screen, doing massive damage. Also attacks Steve. (Feel free to tell me if I missed any mobs.) They can all be killed,though. Dirt-Ocelot can be destroyed with simple attacks, Zombie-Ghast can be destroyed with at least two stong smash attacks, and Giant-Ender Dragon can be destroyed with at least 8 strong smash attacks. Final Smash: TNT: Steve spawns a flaming pile of TNT, and an obsidian house. Then a countdown appears, and everybody must get into the house. But there will never be room for everybody, and at least one person is left behind in the explosion. Anybody else who dosen't get in before the countdown is also screwed. The fight then continues on a different stage. 4 players: Room for 3 3 players: Room for 2 2 players: Only Steve gets in. Taunts Up Taunt: Steve holds a sword in the air. Down Taunt: Steve drinks a potion. Side Taunt: Steve juggles three snowballs, and then throws them all straight forward. Victory Victory Option One: Is sitting on block holding a Wooden Sword. Victory Option Two: Runs from creepers. Victory Option 3:Is seen crafting Iron Armor. Lose Option: Blows himself up with TNT.